The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Various forms of testing machines have been advanced to test characteristics of rolling tire and/or wheel assemblies. One well known form includes a large rotateable drum that is driven by a suitable drive. A carriage assembly having a spindle to rotateably support the tire and wheel assembly is used to engage the tire against the drum. Commonly, the carriage assembly is configured to apply a selected load upon the tire against the drum as well as pivot the spindle to replicate different configurations of camber and steer of the tire and wheel assembly. Force sensors can be included in the spindle to measure selected forces. Drawbacks of this type of system include the complicated design of the spindle and adjustments needed, if even available, in ascertaining tire characteristics such as rolling loss in view of the crown of the drum.
Another form of known tire testing machines uses a roadway simulator that comprises an endless belt. Like the drum machine, a carriage assembly is configured to apply a selected load upon the tire against the endless belt roadway as well as pivot a spindle to replicate different configurations of camber and steer of the fire and wheel assembly. Force sensors can be included in the spindle to measure selected forces. Although such a machine provides a flat portion in the endless belt upon which the tire is rolled against, this machine also uses a complicated spindle to move and adjust the tire and wheel assembly.